In the known uses of thrust bearings which are formed as hydrostatic bearings, means are provided for delivering a lubricating fluid under pressure to the bearings to ensure adequate lubrication of the relatively rotating parts under the thrust loads that the parts must absorb. Most commonly, a constant pressure pump is used to deliver lubricating fluid to the bearings. Such an arrangement has not been adequate for devices where the load on the bearings is not substantially constant. In those situations, machine speed or bearing position responsive means have been developed for increasing the pressure of the lubricating fluid delivered to the bearings. However, those arrangements are not suitable for use with a machine such as a swash plate compressor where the load on the bearings greatly changes with each rotation of the machine and with the varied load or power demands on such a machine when the degree of oscillation of the swash plate may be constantly varied.